The present invention relates to a device and methods for predicting earthquakes by monitoring changes in the earth's magnetic filed, also referred to as the magnetosphere. Until very recently in mankind's history, earthquakes were considered unpredictable. With the advent of sophisticated seismographic devices for measuring tremors in the earth's crust, mankind has gained increased knowledge of seismology and attained a degree of predictability over earthquakes. Unfortunately, the devices in current use are beyond the financial and technological reach of the common man. It is now known to seismologists that disturbances in the earth's magnetosphere can occur due to the tremendous forces operating to produce earthquakes.
The present invention, a magnetometer, measures the change in the magnetosphere that occurs before large seismic events and gives notice that an earthquake will occur shortly. A drop in the strength of magnetosphere occurs generally within a 24 hour period before a large quake. The present invention detects and measures this drop, giving forewarning of an impending quake.
The present invention is technologically simple, affordable, and easily portable, thereby giving the public an earthquake predictor for home use that can be used independently of, or in conjunction with, more sophisticated devices and data usually available only to well funded agencies.